Picasso, Monet or Sidle?
by forensicsfan
Summary: Sara's taken up a new hobby and Nick and Warrick get to help her out until one of them gets called in to work. [NS].


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. However, I would love to have coffee with George and Jorja.

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to Dark Dreamer 56 who rewarded me with a day at Disneyland with George…even if Monica is really the one who gets to spend the day with him there.

* * *

"How in the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Nick regarded Sara a bit incredulously. 

"The same way she talked me into it." Warrick replied dryly. "Now hold still or she's gonna keep us here all night."

Sara simply smirked at the pair from her vantage point behind an easel which held a large sketch pad. "You move every time you talk." There was a hint of amusement in her voice at how easy it had been to get Nick and Warrick to come over and pose for her portrait she was doing for an art class. The fact that she'd convinced them to pose in nothing but their boxer shorts was a complete bonus as far as she was concerned and it gave her a somewhat legitimate reason to ogle her two handsome coworkers and practice drawing certain muscle groups at the same time.

Nick cleared his throat. "Should I flex more?" If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right, he wasn't sure he was going to be willing to do a repeat. "Because I think my arm would look better if I flexed more."

Warrick just rolled his eyes.

Sara giggled. "Uh, just hold still." She wasn't really sure how she'd ended up taking an art class in the first place, except that Mia had mentioned something about having taken a pottery class at one of the local community colleges for a little stress relief. The drawing class had been the only one that had fit into Sara's schedule and she was surprised to find that she was enjoying it.

It was hard not to appreciate the well delineated muscles of Nick and Warrick's chests as Sara tried to transfer their images onto paper. She was taking her time, not only because she wanted to do well on the assignment, but because it gave her just that much longer to appreciate the physique of her models.

The sound of a cell phone ringing in someone's pants interrupted the quiet. Before either of the guys could move, Sara had held up her hand, giving them both a stern look. "Hey, stay put, I'll find the phone." She rummaged around in the clothes that had been tossed on the back of her couch until she found the offending phone.

She smirked as she noticed the caller ID on Warrick's phone. "Hey, Catherine." There was apparently a tad bit of confusion on the other end of the phone as Sara was not the person Catherine expected to answer the phone. "Yes, you did call Warrick, he's just a little indisposed at the moment." Sara let out a chuckle. "Uh, he and Nick are helping me with an art project for a class I'm taking and I didn't want him to move." Sara's brow furrowed and she let out a sigh. "Ok, well, I guess I'll have to let _him_ go then." She handed the phone to Warrick, disappointment reflecting on her face.

"So are we done?" Nick made the mistake of moving, assuming since Warrick was off the hook that so was he.

"Hey, Catherine needs _Warrick_ to come in; she said _you _have the night off." Sara tried to keep her smile at bay at the thought that she had the night off too and her drawing could use a little more work. "Get back over there, Stokes."

Warrick snorted out a laugh as he ended the call with Catherine and then pulled his jeans on over his boxers. "Admit it, Nick, you like the idea of letting Sara ogle you." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head.

"Hey, what woman _wouldn't_ want to ogle this?" Nick sounded cocky as he flexed his arms a little bit.

Sara quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're messing up my drawing." It was going to take a little bit of work getting Nick back into the correct pose.

"Hey, you two have fun." Warrick quipped as he slipped his shoes on and headed for the door to Sara's apartment.

"Bye, Warrick, thanks." Sara called out as Warrick made his departure. She turned back towards Nick who was making no attempt to keep his pose.

He glanced up at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I was getting a cramp." Truth be told, he was practicing flexing his muscles since he was going to be alone with Sara and he reasoned that he might as well take advantage of the situation.

She studied him for a moment with a frown on her face. She glanced up and caught his eye. "You do realize that I'm going to have to put you back where you were if I'm going to have any chance of finishing this."

"I didn't move that much." Nick wasn't sure what the big deal was, surely she had enough on paper now to just concentrate on the details; the details of things like his fine pecs, or his six pack abs for example.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest and raised a single eyebrow. "Yes, you did."

"Well how was I supposed know we weren't done yet when Warrick had to leave?" There was a hint of a whine in his voice as he did his best to regain his pose.

Sara giggled and stepped towards him. "You know, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can put your clothes back on." She reached out and lifted his elbow a little and then stepped back and gave him a critical once over. The thought occurred to her that this could be fun as she stepped towards him again and pushed his shoulder back a little. She walked back over to her drawing and then back to Nick a couple more times as she made slight corrections in how he was standing. As she reached up to push his chin down a little, Nick let out a bit of a chortle.

"Are you gonna manhandle me all night or were you planning on doing any more drawing?" He really wouldn't mind if Sara wanted to manhandle him, of course it would be a lot more fun if he could return the favor.

Sara studied him for a moment and decided to call his bluff, trying to keep her smile restrained. "Was that an invitation?" She sure wouldn't mind continuing the drawing later, she was almost done as it was, except for a few little details.

Nick wasn't sure what to make of her comment except that if she wanted him to make an invitation, he was sure as hell going to make one; well, he was at least going to hint at one. "Did you want it to be?" The flirtation that had gone on for over four and a half years seemed to be on the verge of tumbling over the point of no return.

Sara stepped towards him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Well, you did say that no woman could resist this." There was the hint of a smile tugging at her lips as she touched one of his biceps.

Nick felt a surge of boldness as he looked at her mischievously. "You know this hardly seems fair." He reached out and fingered the hem of her blouse.

Sara could feel a faint blush creeping up her cheeks, but she did her best to keep a smile at bay. "Oh, and how's that?" Her mind was no longer on the drawing or on keeping Nick in the correct pose. She had a few other poses in mind that she was interested in trying.

Nick chuckled softly. "Well I'm standing here in my underwear and you, well, you don't seem to be appropriately dressed for the occasion."

Sara felt a surge of boldness of her own as she considered his statement with the most serious expression she could muster. "Oh, really?"

"Uh, huh." Nick wasn't sure where this was going to go, but he sure knew where he'd like it to go.

Sara tilted her head slightly and licked her lips. "Well we can't have that now, can we?"

"No, we can't." Nick was finding himself getting very excited at the thought that one Ms. Sara Sidle was grasping the hem of her own blouse and pulling it upwards. His eyes widened as he realized that she'd tossed it on the floor and had moved a little closer to him, her lacy bra not leaving much to his imagination.

"Is that better?" Sara was toying with him, she had a plan in mind and since it seemed he was rather open to the idea, she was going to draw it out.

"It's getting there." Nick reasoned that there were a few more key articles of clothing that needed to be discarded before he could fully implement his plan.

She smirked as she shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her standing there in her underwear. "I think this is fair."

Nick just stood there looking at her, an appreciative smile flickering across his face. "So, did you want to draw some more, or did you want to get on with that manhandling?" He really didn't think she would have stripped down to her underwear if she wanted to keep drawing and so he reached out and rested his hands on her hips.

Sara's hands skimmed up his chest as she eyed his lips. "Oh, I think I've done enough drawing for one night."

"Good, then manhandling it is." Nick quipped with a smile before he slid his hands down to her butt and seized her lips in a fiery kiss.

_**The End**_


End file.
